Rebirth
by KryHeart and Ardy
Summary: We all know the story of how Pyrrha died, but what happens to a soul when its not ready to leave their loved ones. Where does it go? why it goes to the one person capable of helping their wounded hearts. By KryHeart.


**At this rate Kry will have me shipping just about anyone, not that I'm very picky to begin with. I treat all ships equally and hate on none.**

Rebirth

By KryHeart

His dreams had always reminded him of opening doors to dimensions not his own. When he slept he had no idea where he would end up, so tonight when we remained in his humble cottage off the outskirts of Vale he was confounded. Had it not been for the weightlessness and lack of physical control he would have believed he was simply still awake. Everything appeared as it should in his home so he decided to open the window above his desk. The dawn was fast approaching in his dream, the night sky growing lighter and the shimmering glow across the horizon lent a clearer view of this gardens. As he sat on the window sill and contemplated waking himself up a shimmering crimson glow floated towards him like a cloud. Ahh so this was the cause of his unusual dream.

The light halted a few feet from his cottage window and he kindly beckoned it closer "Come forward child, I will not harm you." His sincerity relaxed the cloud and it swayed forward within reach of the older man and his outstretched hand. "You have come a long way to seek my aid and I shall assist you in the only way I can. Please come inside" He allowed his eyes to shut and his body to awaken. His dream self fading so he may help this sweet soul.

The Wizard awoke in his bed covered by a thin sheet of cotton green, the night before had been warm and humid. He gave himself a few moments to fabricate clothes and used a small amount of magic to cleanse his body. There would be time for a proper shower later, for now he didn't want to keep this soul waiting for fear she would leave before he could help her.

Letting his mind's eye open he searched out the red cloud, finding her floating above the the arm chair in the corner of the room. She appeared very weary of him and he walked over slowly and patiently. "If you would allow me, I would like to see how you ended up in this state." The cloud remained still, her crimson color tried to form words but she was unable to shift due to the lack of a physical body. Eventually what could be attained as a nod signaled her acceptance and The Wizard perched himself on the table close by reaching out with one hand palm out to read her memories.

The Wizard opened his magic and shifted through the clouds memories, searching, reading. It was an invasion but she had accepted his interference so he continued until he found what he was looking for. His own copper eyes brightened into an emerald sheen, hair of crimson red was pulled up into a ponytail atop his head. The body was young, maybe eighteen and sheathed in leather and gold. The headpiece appeared like a golden tiara with teardrop peridots hanging by more golden chains.

In one hand was a shield, round and heavy in that same gold and in the other a spear of red and gold. Through her eyes and through her memories the Wizard found a name 'Pyrrha Nikos' once a great fighter, undefeated. Known for her grace and courage, envied by her peers and shun by them as well. Placed on a pedestal all her young life with no way to get down and dearly had she wanted to.

In her memory she stood facing a young man, he appeared kind, clothed more casually in faded jeans and a black hoody, his white armor covered only his torso, knees, arms and shoulders. He carried an old sword with hesitation and a shield with his family crest resting in the middle. 'Jaune Arc', the memory inform him, this moment and this young man were both significant to Pyrrha and he watched the scene unfold.

It appeared like a training match, Pyrrha teaching Jaune the way to fight, it seemed totally platonic until the warm feelings inside Pyrrha became stronger, spreading around her heart like a ball of light. Her feelings were pure and untainted by sin, it warmed his own heart to see such a young love.

Sadly it seemed, their budding love had been cut short. War had pulled Miss Nikos away from her lover and she had perished. The Wizard watched the scene of her demise unfold like a movie, she had fought admirably but had been worn down for previous fights. Weak and alone she had faced her killer, an arrow to the heel took her down incapacitating her. Unable to flee or get help she had stood her ground, listening to the taunting voice as she pulled back her black bow. The arrow pierced her heart and her body faded into the night.

Such a sad tale, unable to go back to her love and unable to move on she had remained in the air until she was able to gather the pieces of her soul and travel away from the location of her death. He wasn't overly surprised, many souls found their way to him, they were drawn to the raw earthly magick and he did his best to help them.

The Wizard pulled out and a single tear traced down his cheek as he thought fondly of the young soul in front of him. It seemed she was not ready to move on and he could appreciate that. He stood, moving to his workbench and retrieving the items he would need. He gazed at the transparent cloud, her consciousness watched him, unsure of him so he soothed her, telling only the truth "I am sorry child. I cannot return your body, it has faded into dust but I can make you a new one." He said, hope brightening his tone

He placed the objects on the table and turned both palms out this time facing the cloud. "I understand your desire and I am sorry again that I cannot change the past but perhaps this gift will suffice though" The Wizard threw his magick out, like ribbons of light to surround the cloud, pulling her particles tighter and tighter together. Her form became smaller as the ribbons took on a more physical material and were dyed a crimson red.

The Wizard threw a red feather into the folds of ribbon before they closed off. He had been saving this feather for a worthy soul and it seemed that Miss Nikos was that lucky being. The enclosed soul began to wither and struggle scared but the Wizard only soothed her more waiting patiently for the transformation to be complete. Soon the ribbons turned to flesh and bone and feathers sprouted all over the tiny body.

Her eyes remained that of a emerald green but her body now coated in crimson feathers shook. And like rising from the ash Pyrrha stood, perched on the arm of the chair in her new form. The Wizard laughed at his success and his smile grew wide and toothy. "You make a beautiful Phoenix Pyrrha." He walked to the window and opened it moving to the side to give her room. He had no doubt she would be able to fly, Instincts took over and she flapped her flaming red wings. "Good day to you Pyrrha Nikos"

The Phoenix tilted her head down in a bow and pounced off the chair, leaping out the window and opening her wings. She felt the wind rush around her and used it to gain height, flying further away from the cottage and the Wizard

Oz the Wizard thought for a moment before whispering a short command and firing a bolt of magick to the ascending bird, it wrapped around her body like a red lightning before fading as if it had never been. The Wizard left his window open and watched the Phoenix fly away, returning he imagined to her lover.

Pyrrha had never felt so free in all her life, or the second one for that matter. The feeling of flying was incredible but nothing was stopping her from returning to him, to Jaune. Even if she couldn't be human she could watch over him, her love for the young man had never faded, even after death and she couldn't wait to be with him again.

The flight over took most of the day and soon the sun began to set along the horizon. She landed atop a neighboring house and peered down at the street to where her friend and lover resided. The door opened shortly after and she felt her heart jump when she saw his blond head, if she had lips she would be beaming from ear to ear, instead she let her feelings warm her insides.

Jaune left his home and headed west towards the forest, he told his family he was going to train but really as of late it was more to brood over the death of his dear friend and lover. Jaune knew his family worried about him, he hadn't been the same since the letter arrived informing him of Pyrrha's death. They never found the person who killed her and Jaune at first had dedicated his time to training more. He wanted to become stronger, strong enough to find her killer and avenge his love.

Over time that desire left him hollow and he became more reclusive, spending less and less time with his family and friends and more time alone, crying in the forest where they had fought and trained countless times. The memories both soothed and hurt him. It was agonizing yet it was comforting.

Jaunes form faded into the forest and he took out his scroll and sat on a rock going through each and every picture, video and message he had of Pyrrha. He ignored the sound of a bird above him, his gaze lingered on a picture he had, her surprised faced was skeptical. Her eyes wide and confused, her mouth open, shock evident on her beautiful face.

This picture had been taken the day he asked her to be his girlfriend, courtesy of his friend Nora, she had sent him the image almost straight after and then both Jaune and Pyrrha had been utterly embarrassed. The teasing had continued for hours, until Nora grew bored and set her eyes on other mischief thankfully leaving the newly formed couple to be together.

Pyrrha watched Jaune from above, her bright feathers gleamed in the setting sun. There had been a little fear on the flight over here, fear that he may have taken drastic choices, thankfully that wasn't the case and fear that Jaune had forgotten about her and moved on. Not that she didn't want him to be happy, it was her fondest wish right now, but she was unsure how to take his obvious grief over her passing.

Not being able to stay still any longer she flew down and sat on the ground by Jaune's feet, the boy looked up from his scroll and for a moment thought he saw his lover, there was a flash of crimson and when he looked down he noticed for the first time the red bird. The feathers were so bright they looked like fire. "Hey there birdie, sorry I have no food with me today" he gave the little creature a sad smile and waved his hand to shoo the bird away but it only hopped closer to him.

"Look bird, I don't have anything for you, please leave me alone". Shooing his hands again he went to pick up his scroll, only to have the red bird pluck it from the rock and carry it over to a log nearby, dropping it and using its claws to press the various buttons.

Jaune, very angry stalked over to the log and stopped dead, the bird had opened up a video, a video Pyrrha had recorded for him before she had left, the last thing she had left before she died. It was instructions for him when he was training alone, Pyrrha stood on the screen in front of a large tower, it was night but small lights could be seen in the distance. The video wasn't long, only a few minutes but her voice came through the scroll clear.

"Alright Jaune, just like we practiced, follow these instructions. Shield up, kept your grip tight, don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Ready? Go!" Jaune remembered coming out here night after night, using the training video to practice his sword swings and continued to listen to the instructions, "Again… and Again" the bird watched him, the deep green eyes looked so much like his dead lover his own burned and he clenched his teeth. "Okay, now *giggle* assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break."

Jaune ignored the tears that ran steadily down his cheeks in rivers. The burning in the back of his throat and eyes was also ignored, nothing mattered in that moment then listening to the voice in the record. He knew every word, had played it back hundreds of times, he knew every pause, every giggle, he had watched that video so much until he begun to hurt. Taking a deep breath he listened to the last of the recording

"I know this can be frustrating. And it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount but…. I want you to know that I am proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training and I know this is just the beginning." There was a pregnant pause as the recorded Pyrrha looked around her before addressing the camera again this time hesitation coated her words but she grew in confidence. "Jaune…. I …..i …...i want you to know that i'm just happy to be a part of your life… I'll always be here for you Jaune"

The recording ended and was rewound back to the beginning, Jaune picked up the scroll and locked it before the first words of the recording could be played back. He stood there in silence for a few moments before looking at the bird who had sat silently on the log since the recording began.

Pyrrha looked back at Jaune and tilted her head slightly, she wanted to let him know she was still here, that everything in that video was true, God how she wished she could let out all of her feelings and just hold him. The sun, its last rays of light bathed the forest around them in red and gold and Pyrrha felt tears of love pour from her eyes emerald eyes, her vision blurred and Jaune backed up from her, her bird form glowing bright gold started to change. Limbs grew from her body, her feathers faded into skin and her crimson hair tumbled around her.

Pyrrha stood clothed in nothing more then a long red dress of silk and looked at her hands fascinated with the transformation. The Wizard said he couldn't give her old body back but he had made her a new one instead. More tears this time of joy streamed down her cheeks as she gazed at her lover "Jaune, its me."

Jaune walked over to the woman he had missed with all his heart and soul. He reached out with a hand and cupped the soft silky cheeks, her rubbed the skin under her eyes and and stroked his thumb over the lips. He didn't know how this was possible but she was here, Pyrrha was alive, in front of him right now. He kissed her softly just to confirm she really was there, when he pulled back and she smiled at him he kissed her again, and again and again. Still she remained, she didn't fade away from him, didn't vanish like a dream. He cried buckets then and Pyrrha laughed before kissing him back, arms coming to rest on his shoulders.

When they both pulled back Pyrrha looked up at the sky and whispered. "Thank you Great Wizard Of Oz." Hoping the message was received she gazed into Jaune's sapphire blue eyes, wet with tears of joy and love "I love you Jaune."

"I love you too Pyrrha."

* * *

Back in the cottage, the old kindly Wizard heard the softly spoken thanks and grinned, things had obviously gone very well. It had taken a lot of his magic to create a new body for Pyrrha, especially one almost identical to her original form but it had been worth it, to bring her home to her love yes it had been worth the sacrifice. He was pleased that there were still some in this world who accepted magick and continued to love despite losing so much. He looked down at the book in his hand, another story to write he thought and wondered eyes looking out at the darkness that now surrounded his cottage this night, where would his story take him next.


End file.
